villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Scanty and Kneesocks
Scanty and Kneesocks are two anthropomorphic biological demonic sisters and the secondary antagonists of the Nickelodeon anime series Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. They may be the daughters of Corset, the mayor of Daten City (although it is possible that they might just be his employees), and are Panty and Stocking's complete opposite counterparts and arch-rivals. Scanty was voiced by Yuka Komatsu in the Japanese version, and Colleen Clinkenbeard in the English dubbed version. Kneesocks was voiced by Ayumi Fujimura in the Japanese version, and Cherami Leigh in the English dubbed version. Personalities and Interests Both Scanty and Kneesocks are sisters who are obsessed with rules, as well as regulations, conformity, and good manners. These are good examples of both girls being Panty and Stocking's counterparts, since the demon sister's personality are opposed to the Anarchy sister's obstreperous, lustful, and unruly behavior. However, both sisters are different from each other. Scanty is overemotional. She gets excited easily and loses control of her anger when things don't go her way. Her being excited and angrily frustrated unintentionally lead to her and Kneesocks' downfalls. Examples are both sisters ended up turning into zombies at the end of the episode "...Of The Dead", and when she accidentally pushed a self-destruct button in the limo in "If The Angels Wore Swimsuits". Like her sister, Kneesocks is obsessed with rules and believes that rules will solve the chaos of freedom. She is also very calm, reassuring, imperturbable, and equanimous, so she keeps her emotions under control, but loses it whenever someone disregards the rules. She is also noticeable to blush easily, causing her face to become a lighter shade of red. Kneesocks is also responsible for coming up with plots and traps to fight the Anarchy sisters. Both girls are high-class ladies and will do anything they can in their power to either kill or humiliate the Anarchy sisters (as shown in The Stripping and 1 Angry Ghost). Both girls indeed care for each other and are implied to have an incestuous relationship, as shown in the episode D.C. Confidential. Powers and Abilities Like both Panty and Stocking, Scanty and Kneesocks can transform their clothing into weapons. Since Panty can transform her panties into guns, Scanty can transform hers as well. She wears two black thongs and can transform them into revolvers, called Double Gold Lacytanga. They can also be combined into a huge shotgun. In one of the latest promotional images for the show, Scanty can be seen carrying a chainsaw with the same colors of her weapons. As for Kneesocks, since she's Stocking's counterpart, she can transform her kneesocks (although they were mid-thigh socks) into weapons. She can transform them into a pair of scythes, called Double Gold Spandex. She can also use them as helicopter revolvers. Appearances Both sisters wears a plan beige uniform, complete with a mini-beige skirt, suit, and dark red ties. The symbols they wore on their left arms resembles the Batman symbol. Both girls' demon outfits during transformation consisted of revealing clothing that greatly resembles BDSM. In "If The Angels Wore Swimsuits", both girls wear unique swimwears. In "Panty+Brief", Scanty wears a beautiful white wedding dress with a veil that hides her face while Kneesocks wears a black tuxedo with her hair down in a ponytail with sunglasses that hides her eyes. As of "Bitch Girls", Scanty now has a scar across her face due to Panty throwing her panties at her. In one of the promotional artwork for a what-if/second season scenario, Scanty is shown to have a pierced halo on one of her horns, and no longer sports long hair as it's near her shoulders. Kneesocks also wore a brown hoodie as well. Gallery Images Demon_Sisters_Concept.png|Scanty and Kneesock's original designs. Kneesocks & Scanty.jpg|Protectors of the Ghost Stone. f64c18125e23a3456e04d988db94e28f.jpg|Scanty and Kneesocks figurines FIG-MOE-8055 022.jpeg|Scanty (Anime Form) Figurine Alter kneesocks01.jpg|Kneesocks (Anime Form) Figurine IMG_0973.PNG|How dreadful... IMG_0974.PNG|Demon Sisters anger Stocking IMG_0977.PNG|Demon Sisters, leaders of the school IMG_0978.PNG|Anarchy Sisters vs Demon Sisters IMG_0980.PNG|Reigning over the Anarchy Sisters IMG_0983.PNG|Scanty and Kneesocks's evil grin IMG_0986.PNG|Scanty and Kneesocks frustrated at the Anarchy Sisters IMG_0988.PNG|Scanty and Kneesocks's more sinister grin IMG_0992.PNG|Both Demon Sisters posing (1/2) IMG_0993.PNG|Both Demon Sisters posing (2/2) IMG_0995.PNG|Demon Sisters posing again IMG_0996.PNG|Demon Sisters ready to fight IMG_0997.PNG|Anarchy Sisters vs Demon Sisters… again IMG_0998.PNG|What about the ghost stone? IMG_0999.PNG|They soon realize about the Ghost Stone IMG_0976.PNG|Scanty and Kneesocks confusing the Anarchy Sisters IMG_0981.PNG IMG_1002.PNG IMG_1024.PNG Kneesock-Scanty-scanty-and-kneesocks-20052114-700-1269.jpg scanty_and_kneesocks_by_amana07-d35820s.jpg Videos 14- Panty & Stocking with Gaterbelt OST - I Want You (Theme of Scanty & Kneesocks)|This song is the Demon Sisters' transformation theme. Trivia *In the Demon sister's original designs before the show's release, Scanty and Kneesocks were supposed to have pink hair, and wearing revealing blue clothing. Scanty was supposed to have short hair (and at one point long pointy hair), while Kneesocks originally had two horns like her sister. *In one of the promotional pictures, there is a picture of both Scanty and Kneesocks fighting against a ghost-like Stocking and their father, Corset, alongside Panty, Garterbelt, Brief, and Chuck. Rather or not if by any chance there will be a season two where the girls set aside differences and help them defeat Corset or either redeem themselves and join the heroes is unknown at this point, though it could also be a "what-if" situation. *Despite being Panty's counterpart, Scanty has a larger bust than her. *Kneesocks is considered to be the fan-favorite out of all the four girls. *Scanty and Kneesocks, along with Fastener, made a parody of the Team Rocket pose after their transformation scene. *In the game Scribblenauts Unlimited, if the player requests a "Daemon", the game will spawn a character resembling Scanty in her school uniform. *Kneesocks never called Scanty by name. Most of the time, she calls her "dear sister". However, this changes in the FUNimation dub of the series, as it was announced that Kneesocks will sometimes call her sister by name. *Both girls' appearance may be based on Yoko and Nia, from Gainax's other show Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. *Since the end of the series, there was some debate rather or not both Demon Sisters are fully demons, or if it's just gross speculation. Subtle examples are: **Scanty is shown to have a pierced halo on one of her horns in promotional artwork for Season 2. **Since Kneesocks is Stocking's counterpart, there is a rumor believing that Kneesocks might be an angel, and might have a chance to kill Scanty, the same way Stocking did to Panty. ***However, these hints are unconfirmed, as the ending where it was revealed that Stocking is a demon is a "troll" to fans like Gainax did with their other series. *Scanty shares the same voice actress as fellow villains Zangya and Android 18, as well as Gohan as a kid and pre-teen in the recent English dub versions of Dragon Ball Z, as well as video game installments. Kneesocks also shares the same Japanese and English voice actress with the character Cecily from The Sacred Blacksmith. *Scanty and Kneesocks in their debut episode "Les Diabloiques", telling the Anarchy Sisters about the city's rules later became a least popular internet meme, known as RuRus as based from its Japanese dub. *The ending of the season implies that they may have reformed or at the very least, stopped working with Corset or temporarily joined with Brief in Season 2 had the series continued. Navigation Category:Female Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Mature Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cheater Category:Traitor Category:Control Freaks Category:Siblings Category:Sadists Category:Greedy Category:Archenemy Category:Murderer Category:Teenagers Category:Demon Category:Lawful Evil Category:Partners in Crime Category:Minion Category:Anti-Villain Category:Manga Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Affably Evil Category:Gamblers Category:Related to Hero Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Oppressors Category:Right-Hand Category:Perverts Category:Disciplinarians Category:Femme Fatale Category:Scapegoat Category:Trickster Category:Wealthy Category:Panty & Stocking Villains Category:Inconclusive Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Totalitarians Category:Strategic Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Abusers Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Humanoid Category:The Heavy Category:Protective Category:Lover Stealers Category:Monster Master Category:Fighters Category:Con Artists Category:Ensemble Category:Enforcer Category:Liars Category:Rivals Category:Vandals Category:Hegemony Category:Hypocrites Category:Elitist Category:Envious Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Wrathful Category:Incriminators Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Pawns Category:Homicidal Category:Mongers Category:Charismatic Category:Master Orator Category:Remorseful